Lord Arthur I
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: COMPLETE: 1 to 4 Arthur comes back after his six years of peace. He and Dusk make up, and he and Noon get it on. Arthur is about 18 here! SLASH M&M Author Note Added
1. Lord Arthur I

Wicked, wicked, jungle is massive…

Yea ignore me… Anyhow…second Keys fiction… still as crap as the first so excuse it…

Enjoy and review all the same

"**Lord Arthur**"

**Story: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon, Arthur x (new) Monday's Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!

**Summery:** Arthur comes back after his six years of peace. He and Dusk make up, and he and Noon get it on.

**Rating:** R maybe…

**A/N:** Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert!

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Chapter 1**

**Lord Arthur I**

It was over, I'd beaten the Morrow Days, and I've had my six years of peace. Six years to be normal, doesn't seem like much in the face of eternity as a Denizen. Maybe I should have asked for longer?

I'm back, I'm… home? I open my eyes as the unpleasant feeling acquainted with using the Front Door subsides. All I can see, on every side of me, are smiling happy faces. All, or at least most, of the Denizens are here, welcoming me back.

But… there are a few who don't look overly happy with my return. Monday's Dusk, the new one, I'll have to speak to him. Can't have my 'subjects', and I use the term loosely, hating me, can I?

Before I can say anything, Suzy Turquoise Blue runs out of the crowd and launches herself into my arms. For a girl who has only hugged me once or twice, she sure is affectionate.

"I missed you Arthur," she whispers. Dame Primus coughs from beside us and Suzy blushes, "uh, I mean Milord." I just laughed and squeeze her back.

"Miss you too."

"Welcome back Lord Arthur, it is a joyous day."

I look over at what used to be parts of the Will, "um, yea?" Could I sound any dumber? Obviously not, because now Monday's Noon, the new one, is beside me. My most trusted and even he is laughing at my answer.

"I'm not laughing at you milord," he whispers into my ear, his breath warm against my cheek.

I turn to smile at him, and when he doesn't move away his lips are bare inches from mine. "Noon?" I asked softly when he didn't move for a minute, his eyes trained to my mouth.

He blinked and looked away, his cheeks had a slight tint to them, and I just smiled and kept my mouth shut on the subject. If there hadn't have been so many people around I would have kissed him, I realize. Out of everyone here, I missed Noon the most. His comforting presence, his friendly advice, the safety I feel when he walks into the room, the way he was always on my side.

The way his eyes lit up when he smiled, the way he always smiled when he saw me, the way his mouth moves when he says my name, the way he always throws a arm behind my back when we sit next to each other, the way he would taste if I had kissed him.

I freeze, wasn't supposed to think that. Master-servant dynamic never works, plus he wouldn't be interested in me.

"Milord, do you know where you wish to live?" Dame Primus asked softly, encase I wanted to keep the decision private.

I thought about if for a moment, and then with a quick smile at Suzy and Noon, answered; "Here. Monday's dayroom will do."

My two friends blinked in shock, "but these are offices!" Dusk shouted from his place at the back of the crowd, slowly making his way forward. "Milord, wouldn't you prefer the Upper House? Or the Middle?"

I smile deviously and look at Dusk, "why Monday's Dusk, do you not want me to live near you?" I grinned but he seemed to have taken it as more than a playful jibe. He paled drastically and dropped to his knee, one leg bent in front of him.

"Milord Arthur, no, of course not, I was thinking of your best interest. There isn't any entertainment here."

"I agree!" Shouted Saturday's Noon. "It's boring here."

"I didn't say that," Dusk hissed at the insult.

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands and sighed. Back five minutes and I've already caused a fight. "Get up Dusk, I was just joking with you. And Saturday's Noon, thank you for the enlightening information but I have already made my decision."

Both men nodded and stepped back into the crowd. "If you all want to get back to work, Lord Arthur needs to get settled in." I smiled thankfully at Dame Primus and followed her as she began to walk in the direction of the Dayroom.

"Noon," he looked over at me, flicking a lock of hair behind his ear, "can you tell your brother I need to speak with him," Noon opened his mouth to protest. He mistrusted his brother when it came to my safety. "Alone, please, it's important."

He nodded and went to fetch Monday's Dusk. I had to jog to catch up to Dame Primus and Suzy, who it seemed, was tagging along.

_XXX_

More up in a second…


	2. Lord Arthur II

Second chapter… enjoy

"**Lord Arthur**"

**Story: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon, Arthur x (new) Monday's Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!

**Summery:** Arthur comes back after his six years of peace. He and Dusk make up, and he and Noon get it on.

**Rating:** R maybe…

**A/N:** Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert!

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Chapter 2**

**Lord Arthur II**

The Dayroom was nice enough, a little nicer than how I remembered it. I nodded at Sneezer when he left a cup of tea in front of me, and another one opposite. As one door closed behind Sneezer, my inherited butler, the door leading from the Dayroom to the rest of the House opened, and in came Monday's Dusk, followed by Noon.

Noon came over to me, and leaned down against my ear. "Are you certain? I don't want to leave you Milord. Not alone."

"I wont be alone, Noon, your brother is here."

"That's what I'm worried about," he muttered under his breath so all I heard was; "Tha's I'm wor-bout."

I smiled at him encouragingly and nodded to the door, with a slight bow he followed my order and left.

"Monday's Dusk," I smiled.

"Lord Arthur," he didn't.

"Can I ask, what is your problem with me? Off the record, I wont hold it against you or tell anyone I promise." He looked warily at me.

"Off the record?" he repeated slowly, and I nodded. "I hate you. There I said it."

"Why do you hate me?" I looked at him, confused, I don't remember doing anything to make him hate me.

"You made me Dusk!" He shouted like it was the greatest insult ever.

"You did try to kill me, and cut my hand off, so technically I should have sent you back to Nothing." He mumbled under his breath, "louder please?"

"You took my brother form me." I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't understand, but before I could get a word out he burst into bitter laughter. "He loves you, you know, more than he ever loved me."

"Huh?"

"You didn't know? Well let me tell you. It's been Arthur this and Arthur that, and isn't Arthur wonderful. Ever since the Will escaped he has been on and on about the Heir, and then you show up! Why did you have to take him?" He shouted at me.

I flinched, and looked away, "just because he's glad the Will chose an heir doesn't make him love me."

"No, the fact that you're sweet and kind and generous and brave and beautiful, and loyal is why he loves you."

"And you're beautiful, brave, loyal or I'm sure you will be if you want to be, and you can be kind and generous if you want. He said Mister Monday changed, and that you were changing with him."

Dusk shrugged and looked away, "I'm sorry I took your brother but I didn't come here to do it. If it makes you feel better, I love him too. And I want to give you a chance, Dame Primus didn't, but I did, and call me stupid because of it I don't care."

"True." He said slowly, turning his head to face me. "You love him?"

"Very much." I answered truthfully.

"Just… don't hurt him." I nodded my agreement, and waited for anything else he had to say. "That's it, pretty much." I nodded again and stood. I walked around the table and held my hand out to him. With a small smile, the biggest I've seen on him yet, he took it and shook.

When he let go he didn't something I never expected, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. "I am glad you're here, I was just too jealous to realize. You really have made the House better Arthur, don't doubt it."

I smiled, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling back. "Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded and smiled, and headed to the door. "Shall I send my brother in, I'm sure he's pacing the halls wondering if I was going to burry you once I murdered you, or just leave you there for him to find."

I laughed, "Send him in." Dusk bowed, "don't. Not when we're alone, it's still too weird."

"As you wish, Arthur." He looked awkward not saying 'Lord'.

"You know what? Do what ever makes you feel more comfortable." He grinned and I felt like, I don't know, like I really accomplished something. I bet Noon wouldn't even remember the last time his brother smiled like that.

He left the room, and not a second later Noon rushed in and pulled me into his arms. I smiled and let him hug me. "I'm fine." I whispered.

He pulled back embarrassed. "Sorry," he looked at the ground; I cupped his chin and tilted it upwards. I was pretty sure it was meant to be the other way round, with him being the oldest and all. He'd be seducing me, but it was probably those Victorian morals getting in the way.

"Noon," I breathed and leant forward to place my lips to his. He moaned into my mouth and then jumped away.

"Milord?"

_XXX_

Review please… another soon…


	3. Lord Arthur III

Third chapter… enjoy…

Ok… this chapter is rated R! WARNING: SLASH…

"**Lord Arthur**"

**Story: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon, Arthur x (new) Monday's Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!

**Summery:** Arthur comes back after his six years of peace. He and Dusk make up, and he and Noon get it on.

**Rating:** R maybe…

**A/N:** Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert!

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Chapter 3**

**Lord Arthur III**

"Arthur, please." I corrected. He looked at me for a moment, and tiring of waiting I began to unbutton my shirt. I pushed it down off my shoulders and let it pool on the floor. Noon licked his lips at the site of my bare chest and I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

I kicked off my shoes and sock, while Noon continued to stare and lick his lips. I raised an eyebrow and trailed my gaze up and down his clothed body. That seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, because he grinned and pulled off his cravat.

Dropping it onto the floor, he untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it, letting it fall beside his cravat. He removed his shoes and socks and as his hand went to his trousers I stopped him.

"Arthur?" He asked worriedly, afraid I may have changed my mind. Instead of answering I unfastened his breeches and slowly began to peel them down his legs. When they were bunched around his ankles he kicked them off.

"No underwear?" He blushed. I shrugged, and leaned forward. My tongue flicked out to trace the head of his erection, Noon's hands fisted in my hair as he gasped. I licked along the underside of his penis before taking his length into my mouth.

He groaned as I hummed around his shaft before moving my head forward so he hit the back of my throat. And then I hummed again.

Soon I had him babbling my name as his legs threatened to give out. His hips jerked forward occasionally threatening to gag me but I soon got used to it. I swallowed around him and hummed once more, finally bringing him over the edge. He cried out my name and came in my mouth. I happily swallowed all he had to offer before letting his softening cock slip from my mouth.

Using my finger I wiped any escaped semen from the corner of my mouth and licked it. Noon groaned and dropped to his knees beside me.

"Arthur?" He looked down at my trousers, and slowly reached one hand forward.

"Bed first," I said, standing and leading him to the bedroom. I pushed him down onto the bed and he bounced slightly, but gave no other protest. I reached for my zipper and pulled it down and then popped the button. I shoved them down and kicked them off and peeled off my boxers. Noon smiled up at me from the bed.

I crawled onto the bed and over so I was straddling him, and leaned down to kiss him. As my lips touched his, his hands tangled in my hair again and he moaned. One hand slipped down to grip my hip and, with a roll, he was on top of me.

He grinned down at me and captured my mouth once more. When he pulled back I was panting hard and bucking beneath him. His hand slipped between us to stroke my erection and I groaned.

"Please Noon!" I gasped, as he squeezed me. He released my erection and I groaned. "No," I whimpered.

With a soft smile he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, liberally coating them with saliva. When they were wet enough, he placed his hand under my arse and slowly slid his middle finger inside and then pulled it out again.

He traced the pucker, wetting it with his spit before sliding his middle finger back inside. I tensed at the intrusion but soon relaxed. He inserted another finger and began to scissor them. By the time he added a third I was panting and moaning again.

"Noon, please now… Noon!" I cried and with an indulgent smile he removed his fingers ignoring my moan of protest and spat in his hand. Ignoring the grossness of that gesture, I watched as he stroked himself, coating his penis in saliva.

When he stopped he pressed a kiss to my lips and positioned himself at my stretched hole. Leaning down to capture my mouth again he swallowed my yelp of pain, as he thrust into me with one push. He released my mouth and panted against the side of my neck.

When it had stopped hurting, I raised my hips in invitation and Noon slowly pulled out and thrust back in. I cried out as he brushed against my prostate and noticing this Noon did it again.

"Fuck, harder Noon, please." I begged.

"Arthur, oh god, yes, want you… love you…" He moaned as he slammed into me, his hand snaking between us to encircle my erection. He began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.

I leaned up and began to trail kisses along his neck and jaw-line. I bit down softly on his collarbone, hard enough to mark him but not to break the skin. He moaned when I bit him and twisted to capture my mouth.

"Noon," I gasped when he pulled his mouth away. "Oh god!" I groaned as he squeezed my shaft, stroking me from base to head. I came hard shouting my lover's name and he followed soon after.

When he pulled out, we lay next to each other panting, and before he began to feel awkward I wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. He smiled down at me and threw a leg over mine, pinning me against him.

"Night," I whispered sleepily.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead, "night Arthur."

"I love you Noon," I added, and sweaty and sticky, I drifted off to sleep.

_XXX_

Last chapter in a second…


	4. Lord Arthur IV

Fourth chapter… enjoy…

Ok… this chapter is the last one… so review!

"**Lord Arthur**"

**Story: **Keys to the Kingdom

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Arthur x (new) Monday's Noon, Arthur x (new) Monday's Dusk

**Disclaimer: **All characters and storyline belong to Garth Nix… any tweaks are mine… because you know; it is a book for children… so we 'elders' are left to fill in our own p0rn!

**Summery:** Arthur comes back after his six years of peace. He and Dusk make up, and he and Noon get it on.

**Rating:** R maybe…

**A/N:** Whoooo! Slash… only for mature readers, and people who aren't homophobic! Arthur is about 18 here, so no one is a pervert!

_XXX_

**Words:**

**Chapter 4**

**Lord Arthur IV**

When I woke, it took a few minutes for me to register that; number one, I wasn't in my bed at my parent's house and number two, there was someone in the bed with me.

"Morning milord."

I looked up at Noon blearily, and rubbed my eyes, "oh hello," I smiled. Then I blinked, "I will get you calling me Arthur, you just wait." He laughed softly.

He dipped his head down to capture my lips and I happily let him, before pulling back and squeaking; "morning breath." My hand was practically welded over my mouth for the next five minutes, as Noon tried to convince me the House didn't allow for things as menial as morning breath.

When I finally pulled my hand back, I smiled apologetically and let him claim my mouth again. When we parted to breath I smiled at him, "I love you, you know."

"I love you too Arthur." I grinned and hugged him.

Then, doubt crept in and I pulled back slowly, "Noon, is this allowed? I mean us?"

"You are Lord of the House Arthur not Dame Primus," he smiled as he guessed whom I was talking about. "If you want this, then it is allowed. Lots of Denizens have relations here. Mainly the Times of the Day though."

I nodded and smiled, "ok. Guess what though? You'll never guess." I grinned and he shook his head in defeat. "We have Dusk's blessing."

I resisted the urge to laugh when Noon's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Yea, when we talked I asked him what his problem was and it was because it 'took you from him'," I bent my middle and index finger as I said it. "we talked, and he got over it. He even hugged me… and you'll never believe this! He smiled!"

"Hugged you?" Noon asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"He was, uh, giving us his blessing, don't freak out." He smiled, and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. "Maybe we should, I don't know, thank him or something." Noon nodded thoughtfully.

"How?"

"Well, what does he like?" I frowned at Noon's non-helpfulness. Noon shrugged. "Noon!" I sighed in exasperation, and then I grinned. "I know what he likes, you!"

"Arthur." He cautioned.

"Yes?" Noon's jaw clenched. "Oh come on, one kiss! If you want I'll even kiss him, so you don't feel like such a prat."

Before Noon could answer me, a knock sounded at the front door. Sneezer must have opened it because we heard a muffled conversation. Noon and I jumped form the bed and hurriedly began to dress. Or I did, Noon's clothes were still outside the bedroom. I searched through the wardrobe and pulled out a shirt and trousers that must have belonged to Mister Monday because they were way too big to fit me.

Noon pulled them on and together we left the bedroom.

"Hey! Now's your chance Noon!" I grinned at the site of Dusk. He smiled at me before shooting his brother a confused look.

"Hello Arthur. Dame Primus requests your presence. I offered to come, because it would do to give the old prude a… heart attack, I believe its called." He smiled softly again.

"Thanks," I smiled back. Noon stayed silent. "You know what we talked about last night?" Dusk nodded hesitantly, "Well I told Noon, and he wants to thank you." I stood beside my lover and pushed him forward.

When he was in front of a worried looking Dusk I coughed loudly, and Noon spun to face me. I wiggled my finger in a circle and he turned back around.

"I'm sorry if I pushed you away," he leaned forward and captured Dusk's mouth. Pulling back a minute later he smiled softly, "thank you brother." Noon moved to stand beside me.

Dusk smiled and nodded, grateful for the chance to be friends with his brother if not a lover. Noon grinned maliciously, and the site shocked both Dusk and me. He turned to me and pushed me towards Dusk.

"Your turn."

"No! What? I said if you wouldn't! You did! That's not fair!" Dusk just laughed, and Noon smirked at my discomfort.

He must have felt very sorry for me, because Dusk dipped his head to catch my protests. His mouth fused to mine and I groaned into his as he plundered my mouth with his tongue.

Noon coughed, and slowly I pulled back. "Uh…" Dusk just laughed again.

"Um…" Noon joined in, and I flushed a deep red. "I'll be under the bed." I mumbled and tried to run for the bedroom.

Noon grabbed me, "don't be embarrassed."

Dusk came up behind me; he stroked his finger down my cheek. "Brother?" Noon nodded and Dusk drew me into another breath-stopping kiss.

"Wow, this is strange." I muttered when he pulled back, Noon kissed me next and I suddenly stopped caring.

_XXX_

**The End**

Hope you liked it… I might have another part to this… with Dusk x Arthur x Noon if I get enough encouragement…

REVIEW!


	5. Author Note sequal

Hey all, quick note to thank the four reviewers… and to let you know…

**Lord Arthur II** is up…

http/ /s/2800690/1/

Parts V, VI & VII…

Enjoy, and review!

Much love…

Aisling xXx


End file.
